Le frére de ma meilleure amie
by Fredanya
Summary: Bella sort avec Jacob mais décide de faire un bilan de ses sentiments avec sa meilleure amie Alice. Celle ci,sachant que son frére Edward est amoureux de Bella, décide d'ouvrir les yeux a sa meilleure amie sur ses vrais sentiments... All Human


**Coucou Everybody!**

**Voilà mon tout premier OS écrit sur le couple Bella/Edward.**

**Celui-ci est un "ALL HUMAN" **

**Bonne lecture!**

Bella entre en trombe dans le salon des Cullen. Tout le monde la regarde. Elle prend Alice par la main et l'entraine dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle ferme la porte et dit:

-Alice, il faut que tu m'aides. (_elle se laisse tomber sur le lit_) Je sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Alice sourit car elle sait de quoi Bella parle. Elle s'assoit a coté de sa meilleure amie et dit:

-Moi je sais ce que tu pourrais faire! (_bell's tourne un regard interrogatif vers Alice_) Rompre avec Jake!

-Quoi?

Alice rit et dit:

-Bell's, tu es venue ici et tu m'as kidnappée juste pour m'entendre dire que tu dois rompre avec Jacob!

Dans le couloir, alors qu'il sort de sa chambre, Edward entend ces mots et se colle a la porte afin d'écouter.

-Alice, non. Ce n'est pas ça...Et puis d'abord: pourquoi est-ce que je romperais avec lui? (_bella prend une mine soucieuse et lointaine_) Jacob est l'homme de ma vie, il est mon âme soeur, ma moitié , il me complète, il me comprend. Non, c'est l'amour fou alors pourquoi on se séparerait?

Alice dit faussement enjouée, ironique et cynique:

-Waouh! Je suis certaine que même les Dieux sont convaicus que tu aimes Jake! (_regard meurtrier pour Alice_)

-Alice!

-Juste une question Bell's: qui est-ce que tu essaie de convaincre? Moi ou Toi?

Bella lui lance un regard suppliant...

-Ecoute Bella. Tu es ma meilleure amie. C'est un fait indéniable et je te soutiendrais toujours. Mais en tant que best friend, je dois aussi prendre soin de toi. Et c'est mon devoir de te dire que tu as fait une énorme bourde.

-Expliques!

-Tu n'aimes pas Jacob! Tu es sorti avec Jake parce que c' était la conclusion logique de votre histoire. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours été avec lui! Votre relation c'est une obligation établie par les règles de vie qui disent que deux personnes qui ont toujours vécues ensemble finiront ensemble...Votre relation amoureuse...Au fond ce n'est qu'une amitié avec des avantages.

-Des avantages?

Alice sourit devant la naïveté de son amie:

-Le sexe Bella.

Bella détourne le regard et rougit. Alice s'écrie:

-Non! J'y crois pas. Bella, ça fait quatres mois que vous sortez ensemble et vous n'avez pas...

Alice laisse en suspens la phrase.

-Alice! Je...Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque a Jake...C'est juste que...je suis pas prête...

Derrière la porte, Edward retient son rire.

-Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas la personne avec qui tu avais envisagé de franchir le cap.

Bella se lève et dit:

-Ca expliquerais beaucoup de choses.

-Quelles choses?

Bella soupire et répond:

-Ca expliquerait le fait que je n'aie pas envie de me blottir contre Jake quand je vais voir un film romantique avec lui! Que je désire d'autres lèvres que les siennes quand il m'embrasse! Que je veuille d'autres bras que les siens quand il m'enlace, ou que je veuille entendre une autre voix me dire "je t'aime"!

-Ce qui rejoint ma théorie de l'amitié avec Bonus! (_Alice se léve et rejoins Bella_)

-Ma chérie, j'ai la réponse a tes problèmes: ce n'est pas Jake que tu aimes.

Bella gémit:

-Alors qui?

Devant le regard éloquent de son amie, Bella s'écarte et dit:

-Non! Alice arrête de fumer! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de...

Alice la coupe.

-Arrête de jouer à l'idiote! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarquée la façon dont tu le regardes, ni la façon dont ton regard s'allume dés que tu le vois, ni encore le fait que tu sais par instinct qu'il est dans la pièce alors que tu ne l'as même pas vu! C'est flagrant, tellement flagrant que même un aveugle te dirait la même chose!

-Mais...

-Quoi "mais"? Y'a pas de "mais"! Avoue que c'est lui l'homme dont tu rêves!

-Non!

Alice soupire, léve les yeux au ciel et dit:

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu soie si butée? D'ailleurs c'est un point commun que tu as avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas butée! Et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Il est trop...trop...

Alice rit et continue:

-Trop protecteur, gentil, attentionné , doux , intelligent, drôle, iressistible, canon, sexy, gentleman, fidéle, et secrêtement amoureux de toi?

-Non! Il est trop...trop...trop parfait! Voilà! C'est ça! Ca cache sûrement quelque chose, non crois moi, c'est louche! Il doit avoir pleins de squelettes dans son...Attends: tu as dit quoi?

Alice éclate de rire:

-Tu mets le temps pour percuter toi! Et tu as trés bien compris!

Bella rit faussement et dit:

-Attends moi là.

Edward se cache au moment où Bella ouvre la porte et descend en bas trouver Carlisle.

-Carlisle!

-Oui?

-Il faudrait que tu donnes quelque chose a ta fille, elle débloque!

Alice arrive.

-Non je vais bien. C'est Bella qui ne vas pas bien. Elle ne veut pas me croire quand je dis qu'elle est amoureuse d'Ed...

-Ce n'est pas vrai!

Edward qui est descendu, comme par hasard, se cache pour écouter.

-Si c'est vrai! Dis lui Papa!

-Euh...

-Carlisle! Alice! Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureuse-de-lui!

-Si tu l'es!

-Bella, je crois qu'elle a raison, dit Carlisle

-Carlisle! C'est n'importe quoi! Vous allez arrêter oui? (_elle perd son sang froid_) Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward!

Carlisle et Alice la regarde fixement. Bella se laisse tomber sur un des fauteuil et mit la tête dans ses mains.

-J'arrive même pas me convaincre moi même! Mais comment j'en suis arrivée a tomber amoureuse du frére de ma meilleur amie?

-Aïe!

Bella, Carlisle et Alice se retournent et découvrent Edward qui, surprisn c'est tapé la tête contre une étagère. Il dit:

-Ah bah enfin!

Carlisle tire Alice hors du bureau. Bella se léve et dit:

-Edward! Tu...Tu es là depuis combien de temps?

Edward, avec son sourire en coin, s'avance (_note de moi: Edward fait un pas, Bella recule d'un pas._)

-Disons que j'ai écouté depuis le "Tu es venue ici et tu m'as kidnapper juste pour m'entendre dire que tu dois rompre avec Jacob."

-Pitié!

Bella bute contre le bureau de Carlisle, Edward met ses deux mains sur le bureau de chaque coté de la taille de sa taille.

-Dis le!

-Dire quoi? Tu as déja tout entendu, boude Bella.

Edward rit.

-Dis le!

-Non! Je te hais!

Edward embrasse Bella sur le front.

-Bella...

-Je te déteste!

Il l'embrasse sur la joue

-C'est la vérité!

Il l'embrasse sur le nez

-Tu es insuportable!

Il l'embrasse dans le cou.

-Je...

Elle se stoppe.

-Tu quoi?

Il l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres.

-Je suis a cours d'idée.

-Tu vas le dire?

Bella secoue la tête et dit:

-Toi d'abord! Je te signale que c'est toi qui est secrétement amoureux!

Il plante son regard dans celui de Bella et dit:

-Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan!

Bella ferme les yeux. Edward l'admire un moment et redit:

-A ton tour!

Bella soupire.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward Anthony Cullen!

Edward la rembrasse: un baiser amoureux, tendre et passioné. Edward prend Bella dans ses bras et la fait tournoyer. Ils rient ensemble, Edward la repose la serre contre lui et dit:

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça!

Bella dit:

-Je me suis voilée la face, j'ignore pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer! Je suis une idiote!

-Peut- être, confirme Edward. Mais une adorable idiote!

-Qui doit rompre avec son petit copain pour pouvoir sortir avec le frére de sa meilleure amie!

A ce moment, le portable de Bella sonne, elle décroche:

-Allo?

-Ah...Salut Jacob!

Edward lache Bella et s'appuit contre le bureau.

-Je suis chez les Cullen, je devais parler avec Alice!

-Oui je peux passer! Pourquoi?

-Ah ok. Euh...J'arrive dans ce cas!

-Non non tout va bien. A tout de suite!

Bella raccroche et regarde Edward.

-Je dois y aller!

-J'ai entendu! Tu vas lui dire?

-Je vais essayer!

Elle se dirige vers la porte, avant de se retourner elle dit:

-C'est toi que j'aime Edward. Et maintenant que je me le suis enfin avoué, je ne peux pas rester avec lui!

Elle sortie. Arrivée chez Jacob, elle le trouve assis sur le canapé.

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est important, dit il.

-Moi aussi. Toi d'abord!

-Voilà. Tu es une fille géniale, on se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit et j'ai été heureux quand tu as accepté de sortir avec moi! Mais je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on été plus que des amis. J'ai...J'ai rencontré quelqu'un! Je suis désolé Bella.

Bella, absourdie, rit un peu nerveusement.

-Quoi?

-Et bien en fait je ne t'en veux pas du tout. C'est a peu prés ce que je voulais te dire.

Ils rient ensemble. Bella tends la main et dit:

-Amis?

Jacob la prend et et dit:

-Amis!

Ils se sérrent chacun dans leur bras. Jacob dit:

-Vas le rejoindre!

Bella fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi? (_devant le regard de Jake_) C'est si flagrant que ça?

-Un ptit peu, dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

Bella embrasse Jacob sur la joue et dit:

-Merci.

Elle repart. Quelques minutes aprés, dans le salon des Cullen. Ils se regardent, elle sourit, il comprend, ils rient et s'embrassent.

Ils sont ensemble, tout simplement!

**Et voila!**

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plus! **

**J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez: aprés tout c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on s'améliore non? **

**Gros bisoux.**

**Moi ;)**


End file.
